


A Devil's Diary

by DigitalMess90



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Brooding, Dark, Evil, F/M, Fallen Angels, Father-Daughter Relationship, Implied/Referenced Torture, Love, Other, Reflection, Sappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalMess90/pseuds/DigitalMess90
Summary: A look into Lucifer's old life as he prepares a gift for his daughter that spans her younger years and into adulthood.
Relationships: Charlie Magne & Lucifer Magne, Lilith Magne/Lucifer Magne
Comments: 32
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter One, Arrival

It was a quiet office, he enjoyed the quiet. An outsider looking in might make the assumption that Lucifer brooded in here, dark oak panels lined the walls and a magnificent mahogany desk with clawed feet was displayed proud centre of the room. The desks chair was similarly magnificent, its wooden back a lattice work of art, snakes coiled around apples worked its way from bottom to top, the craftsmanship was sublime. 

Yes, an outsider might very well think that this dark and foreboding room is where Lucifer plotted the downfall of the living and dead, the reality of course was always going to be less exciting. He enjoyed reading here, novels and other works of fiction, it was always a small amazement what a mind could come up with, however today marked a special moment where Lucifer had finally decided to pick up his own quill.

A magnificent plume of red, orange and yellow like the setting of an autumn day sun… a memento of the last phoenix before humanity in its infinite greed and folly had hunted down the last of its kind along with all the other magical creatures until all that remained were stories of these remarkable creatures passage.

Just starting, he had opened a blank page of a rather heavy looking tome and had tapped a finger on the end of the quills metal tip, it blazed with life as a small fire seemed to dance around its centre, placing it to the page it scorched the parchment in its wake as Lucifer begun to scribble down the beginning of a foreword. 

“Daddy, daddy!” The shrill cries made Lucifer pause and put down his pen on the desk, looking up he saw Charlie standing on tip toes to reach the door handle letting herself into his study, she placed her feet flat on the floor again and staggered haphazardly into the room.

“Look daddy, I’m mummy!” Charlie had managed to get hold of, and put on one of her mothers rather beautiful and _delicate_ dresses, a long black flowing affair with a contrasting white collar, it was one that Lilith used on occasion when she sang, it wasn’t one of Lucifer’s favourite outfits, but he couldn't deny it was as elegant as the demoness who _usually_ wore it. Charlie had her small arms in each of the large loops but the rest of the dress folder around her tiny legs and trailed behind her, she looked like a silky slug with a child for a head. 

“Charlotte, Does your mother know you’re wearing one of her dresses?” Tiny Charlie stopped dead in her tracks and looked guiltily at the floor, not that Lucifer really needed to ask, he already knew. Charlie spoke out quietly still staring at the floor and kicking her foot around inside the dress.

“No… sorry daddy.” Then she beamed up at him as if completely forgetting “But look how pretty I am!” She continued to run in his direction trying to get round the desk to give him a proper view on how amazing she clearly was. Lucifer waited for the inevitable, there was no point saying anything it would be better if she learnt a lesson instead.

***BANG***

“Owie, owie owie.” Charlie’s foot had entangled itself in the folds of the dress, and she slipped before hitting her head on the side of the desk and falling straight on the floor. Charlie was whimpering on the floor and clutching her face. Lucifer dragged his Chair back and turned, still sat to face his daughter.

“Get up daughter,”

“B-But it hurts!”

“Do you think if will hurt less if you stay there then?”

“...” Charlie had no response to this instead she cried out, “H-Help me!” 

“I am Charlotte, get up.” There was no emotional rise in his voice, it was calm, assertive and there was to be no negotiations. Weak limbs flopped around as Charlie shakily stood up, her wide tear filled eyes were staring at her father as he watched her from his chair. She sniffed loudly, something tickled as it ran past her nose and placing her hands to her face she stared in horror at how her finger tips were running red. Charlie had gained a rather nasty gash across her forehead, clearly hitting the tables edge as she went down, she opened her mouth and let out a squeal of despair. 

Lucifer was already speaking again, he didn’t raise the volume of his voice despite Charlie cries, for no matter how loud or quiet a room was, no one ever missed a word he uttered. 

“Will panicking stop the bleeding? Will it clean your hands and face?” Charlie clamped both her hands over her mouth to stop herself from crying out more and shook her head, even the tip of her golden fringe had been tainted red now and it was dripping past her nose. 

“Then calm yourself daughter of mine and come here.” She carefully stepped her way over to stand in front of her father as he reached into his white suit jacket pocket and pulled out a large white handkerchief, he cleaned her hands first and then around her mouth where she had touched before finally running it up nose and across her forehead, she let out a small hiss as he brushed past the wound.

“It hurts!” Charlie cried out, Lucifer placed the red piece of cloth down and reached in and pulled out a pocket mirror opening it to show Charlie her own face and the injury on it. 

“Pain will only hurt for as long as you allow it to do so, watch.” Charlie gasped in surprise as the open gash had begun to pull itself back together, her skin reforming and knitting until only a faint mark remained and this too seemed to be fading with time. Lucifer put the mirror away before wiping his daughters face once more, using a clean corner he also dried her eyes. She was looking at him in wonderment. 

“Am I magic?” She cooed up at him.

“Perhaps a small amount Charlotte, but you are very special.” Charlie managed to smile, clearly the thought of a small amount of magic was enough to make her forget about the fall. Her face fell when she looked down.

“Oh no…” 

“Your mothers dress?” Lucifer eyes followed Charlie’s stare. 

“I-I got blood on it!” The white collar was speckled with red.

“W-What do I do?” Charlie looked scared, Lucifer leaned back on his chair, Charlie’s eyes followed him and was staring up hopefully, waiting to be told what to do to make it better.

“Take the dress off Charlotte, then take it to your mother, I would recommend apologizing, once she’s finished with your punishment clean yourself up, your hair is messy.” Charlie looked downcast but nodded solemnly and slid her arms out of the dress and stepped out of it and began to bundle it up. With both hands wrapped around the mass of fabric she sighed and move to leave, stepping out into the hallway, Lucifer called out.

“Oh and Daughter?” She looked hopefully back at him,

“Remember to close doors you’ve opened.” Charlie’s face fell, and she carefully put the dress down before reaching up and shutting the door quietly.

“Sorry daddy.”

Alone once more Lucifer turned his attention to his stained handkerchief resting on the desk, picking it up he turned it over and studied the damp red stains. Charlie’s blood… his blood, it was all the same. With little effort on the part of Lucifer the blood contorted and shifted on the fabric before creeping its way off and absorbing straight into his skin, leaving a pristine handkerchief he folded it carefully and placed it back in its pocket. He imagined Charlie would probably end up having to clean parts of the palace whilst being watch over by one of the housekeepers, another lesson learnt. 

Picking up his quill he ignited it and finally started to write.

**|____XxX____|**

Charlotte

I see parts of myself in you even when you are a child, although I never had a childhood I have to come to wonder what sort of adult you will become.

I have kept you separate behind the walls of my palace, you will one day know why, you will always be better than any soul that roams my infernal domain, know this as a truth.

May I offer this tome as a unique gift only to you, my knowledge and memories. You’ll find that only you can read this, blood of my blood.

Find comfort in this twisted land as I have, for you will never leave.

Your Father,

**|____XxX____|**

**Arrival**

I remember the fall, the burning and pain. The impact was hard, how long did I stay in the crater? Time was meaningless, I should be honoured in a way to have a realm created just for me. God, the creator… the jailer. The lands burned and twisted in my fury, the great rents in the earth filled with fire and lava, volcanos erupted to fill the skies with sulphur and ash. When the fires finally died around me I moved my ruined form from the impact site to regard the desolate wasteland that was to be my eternal prison. 

I was declared prideful and filled with sin, but looking up I could see the twinkling of heaven, were they watching me from on high? My brothers, my sisters all of whom abandoned me to God’s judgement. Who really was cruel here? That was a question I would later ask myself again and again. 

Much to my chagrin, denial came first, although my wings were broken and twisted I could still fly, I decided that I would take to the air back to heaven, to demand true justice and fight for it. No matter how far I flew, heaven was nothing but a shining light taunting me out of reach, it filled me with rage. Regardless I pushed on and perhaps determination was replaced with madness. It took me years before I finally realized it was impossible. Letting myself fall back to the ground I lamented that this was to be my new existence, by the time I arrived back in the wasteland I met Hells second denizen.

Cain, murderer of his brother Abel the sons of Adam and Eve. I recall this event clearer than almost any other, his face was as surprised as mine when we looked upon each other. I don’t know how to describe it, but I felt his sin, I knew what he had done. 

The rage that took over me is something I have never experienced since and I hope for everyone’s sake I never will. Humans were flawed and could fall from God’s grace, just as I had said they could. Just as I had proved by tempting Eve in Eden, they were self-serving creatures who sinned, just as I had predicted. But rather than being forgiven for speaking the truth I was trapped here and my prison was to be shared with the filth that caused my banishment. 

I fell upon him, I can still hear his feeble screams of terror beyond anything he thought was possible, I tore his physical body apart in wild fury, and I was screaming. It wasn’t long before he reformed, twisted and crippled from what I had done. His pitiful cries for mercy fell upon deaf ears, I destroyed him again and again. Each time he came back more ruined, more disgusting and more like what I believed humanity to be. Others began to arrive, I cared not, Cain held my full attention for decades. They fled into the wastes of hell from the monster and tormentor that they perceived me to be. 

I started to learn that I was lord and master of hell, my fury was taking shape as creatures dragged themselves out of the rivers of fire, birthed from my rage and hatred. Legions of demons, endless and eternal. In each of them I saw a reflection of myself, and so I gave them my first command.

“Cast every human to the ground, drive them to madness, break their bodies, punish them and gain my favour.”

And by my word it was done. 

And it was good.

**|____XxX____|**

Lucifer paused and his quill spluttered and the small flame went out, He closed the tome and looked down at its large blank leather bound cover. He took the nib of the pen and jammed it hard into the tip of his index finger. He didn’t feel pain he couldn’t any more, a small amount of red started to dribble down he placed his finger on the book and began to draw a circular pattern broken by the sharp five pointed star. When he had finished it glowed briefly before vanishing from sight.

Getting to his feet he stretched out, he would continue writing later, opening his door and walked down the corridor summoning his cane, he twirled it in his hands, passing by the opening hall he glanced down the large twisting staircases to the marble floor at their base. Charlie had a bucket and a brush and was scrubbing the floor, an imp watching over her and pointing to dirty spots she had left, they both turned to see Lucifer staring down at them, the imp bowed so low its long a crooked nose touched the floor. Charlie looked miserable but still gave a wave and attempted to smile up at her father, he had already turned and continued along the landing. As soon as he was gone the imp was barking something at her, and she continued to clean. 

Opening a door he entered one of the many empty dance halls, he liked this one for its view, A truly gigantic window stretched from floor to ceiling that give a sense of vertigo if you were to look up. His sharp shoes tapped on the loud wood as he moved to stand beside the glass. The vast sprawl of pentagram city spread out before him in the distance, they looked like ants, but he could see demons and souls moving through the vast metropolis, billboards and other advertisements were dotted everywhere and smog rose from the various chimneys. 

“How times change.” 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to write slightly differently with this one, So please let me know what you think, I might add a few Chapters I'm not sure how much I want to write but I really enjoy Lucifer as a character i don't want to give him a disservice... but I promise not to leave it without an ending :D


	2. Chapter Two, The Burning of Eden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer enjoys an afternoon outside able to write, Another piece of history is uncovered.

Lucifer was sat leaning up against one of his favourite apple trees, the warm breeze caused the sweet scents of apples to float across the orchard, the grass underneath him was as soft as a silk sheet. His book was open on his lap, and he was pondering what to write about next. In the distance Charlie was dancing and playing with her mother, Lilith gave a small clap when Charlie successfully cartwheeled and the tiny blonde child ran up and hugged Lilith who picked her up and swung her around in a tight hug. Lucifer could hear the giggles of delight from where he sat. He ran a free hand over the grass and decided on his topic. 

**|____XxX____|**

**Eden**

I stalked the endless wastes for a long time, it was a time of rage and blood, my legions were efficient and brutal, my word became law. Those that were particularly cruel and torturous gained new strength, they rose above the other demons and I came to call them my overlords, the first overlords.

As with all things I grew tired of the slaughter and torture of these pitiful creatures and allowed the overlords to take full control of the punishment of sinners, Apart from Cain, I had built a cage out of his very bones to keep him confined by my side as I sat at the centre of my new universe. I found his endless cries of agony soothing as I meditated. It was years later when I had an epiphany that would change everything.

If God was so content to damn sinful humans then I would make it so that he would have to condemn them all. I could not leave my prison, but perhaps my spirit could? I was discovering how I could alter the world around me, projecting myself took a long time to master but soon enough a dark cloud could move amongst the living once more, So much had changed towns and settlements had spread all over the land.

It was easy to find the downtrodden, desperate and hungry. I took the form of a spectral wolf and visited them in their hovels. I told them of a place that God had hidden from humans, with all the earthly delights that they could ever desire, they fell before my feet and worshipped me as a deity. They pledged their lives and souls to me and more flocked to my mark. A deity willing to speak to them from the beasts and birds I fed their greed and lusts, they were already damned.

I whispered to them in their dreams giving them the location of Eden and soon they began their exodus for ‘honey and wine’ travelling across the pathways that no mortal should cross they used their belief of me to keep them moving, a foolish notion but it was effective. When they finally found themselves at Eden their broken bodies were almost spent only the strongest had survived. Angels guarded the great paradise and attacked, for no mortal should possess the knowledge to get here. They pitifully raised their clubs and farming tools to fight for what they believed they deserved, no mortal weapon can harm an angel and the slaughter began.

Their tainted blood stained the edges of Eden and my will was done, twisted souls were fed to hell and it allowed my Overlords to use their bodies as the gateway to Eden, I only wish I could have seen my former brothers and sisters faces when they were cut apart by infernal weapons. The remaining humans saw this sign as providence and pushed into the garden.

I felt as one by one my Overlords were brought down by angelic weapons, they would not be coming back, but did their duty as I commanded. Hellfire was beginning to spread across the verdant green plains of Eden and there was no stopping it.

The cries as the animals died and the trees burnt, the air filled with the scent of scorched flesh and was thick with smoke. 

I took the form of a burnt boar and told the survivors to tear a single blade of grass and to find the apple tree of knowledge a single seed was required to find salvation. The desperate fools found the tree and with bloody and burnt hands pulled it apart, breaking boughs they tore it apart to clutch seed and grass as finally the fires consumed all. 

Those that offered up seed and grass were brought before me, those foolish enough to ignore my command or weren’t strong enough to take them from their companions were torn apart by the hordes of demons that greeted them. When they were finally assembled most fell to their knees and wept, some elected to pluck their own eyes out as to avoid looking upon my ruinous form, for they finally knew that they had found damnation not salvation. 

I offered each of them a choice, place the grass at my feet and swallow the apple seed, and they will be spared from the torture that my demons would inflict on them for all eternity. Not a single one refused and the blind and those unable to stand crawled before me to place the grass.

I Watched as each one of them were overcome with unbearable pain, their shapes twisting and changing, the flesh of man and women bound together in bark, their screams muted by the groaning of wood. I had my new orchard and the last remaining patch of Eden that I would tend over the next millennia growing the grass. If God wanted it back he would have to come and claim it. 

True to my word I commanded all in my domain that no demon would ever harm one of my new trees. Only I had that privilege as I would come to shape them to fit my desires and whims. This is when I first started horticulture, something that I grew very fond of in the following eons. The very first harvest of apples was a moment I celebrated, each tree held a different taste and I could only speculate that it was the soul food that was responsible, the possibilities seemed endless and I looked forward to getting new varieties.

Infighting became an issue amongst the hordes, however soon new overlords replaced the ones I lost and balance was restored. However, something had begun to trouble me. It wasn’t until the fall of Sodom and Gomorrah that I knew what it was. 

**|____XxX____|**

Lucifer closed the book and placed his quill on top of it, it was good timing, Charlie was running straight for him and it looks like she wasn’t slowing down, she leapt at him and impacted him straight in the chest with her small body wrapping hands around him in a big hug.

“Daddy, Daddy! I can cartwheel! Come and see!” She had already climbed off and was tugging at his hand to get him to stand, Lucifer refused to move and Charlie continued to tug to no avail.

“What do you say daughter?” Charlie paused and let go of his hands before holding her own hands behind her back.

“Pretty please?” Lucifer started to get up and Charlie made a little noise filled with joy and ran off back towards Lilith, Lucifer looked up at the tree he had been sat under, smiling to himself he reached up and plucked three apples from its branches, it quivered from pain the tiny stalks left behind in its branches dribbled blood. He placed two of the apples in a pocket and shined the third one on his jacket, before taking a bite of the shiny red flesh, sweet and delicious… the perfect apple. 

Catching up to his daughter Lucifer stood by the side of his wife, Lilith smiled warmly at his approach, and he reciprocated.

“Charlie has been practising all afternoon wanting to show you.” Lilith soft-spoken tones always seemed perfect, and her singing was rapturous. Lucifer had asked Lilith to not use that nickname, but it had already stuck so there was no helping, and he made no more reference to it. 

“She’s driven when she wants to be.” He felt delicate fingers slide down his arm before Lilith’s fingers linked and intertwined with his own. 

“She loves you very much you know Luci?” Her white piercing eyes were staring at Lucifer’s, he smiled.

“I know Lilith, I know.” The corners of her mouth seemed to twitch, was it displeasure?

“Then you should show it more.” 

“I am in my own way, you know that.” Lilith sighed softly

“I know” She leant her head down and capture his lips with a gentle kiss.

“Ewww!” They both broke apart and smiled down at Charlie who was standing in front them. Lilith spoke first.

“Charlie I was just showing how much I love your father.” 

“It’s still gross!” Lilith laughed,

“Just wait until you’re older, then you’ll be kissing all the boys.” Lucifer’s eye twitched as he turned his head slowly to stare at his wife. 

“Excuse me?” She eyed him and flashed a mischievous smile.

“Don’t be such a prude!” Well that’s where Charlie gets that smile from. Lilith continued. “Anyway, Charlie did you want to show your father what you’ve been practising with me?” Charlie nodded and skipped back a few steps.

“If you’re done being gross! You watching daddy?” 

“I am Charlotte, whenever you are ready.” He reached inside a pocket and pulled out an apple and offered it to his wife without taking his eyes of Charlie how had started her run up. Lilith took the apple and bit into it murmuring with approval at the taste. Charlie made it half-way through the rotation of a cartwheel before loosing balance and toppling over sideways landing on her front. She got up quickly and looked panicked at Lucifer.

“Wait, wait! That wasn’t it, let me try again!” She stood still playing with her hands.

“Go ahead daughter,” Taking another few steps back she started her run again before doing one whole cartwheel she threw he hands in the air and cheered with glee, Lilith clapped one hand against her wrist as she was still holding an apple, but Charlie was just staring up at her father waiting for his reaction. Lucifer glanced his eyes sideways and found Lilith staring at him, He flashed a large smile at his daughter and produced the third apple from his pocket.

“Well done Charlotte, here.” Charlie grinned back and cheered.

“Yay! I love apples!” she took the apple from his outstretched hand and wrapped her arms around his legs in a hug.

“Thanks Daddy!” 

“You’re welcome Charlotte.” Charlie tucked straight into the apple with a huge smile spread over her face, her golden hair seemed to bounce up and down as she bobbed in place. Lilith leaned over and whispered into Lucifer’s ear.

“Well done.” she squeezed his arm, Lucifer smiled at her. 

“It was easy darling.” Lilith pulled out that mischievous smile again. 

“Oh well if it was that easy, I won’t reward you for it tonight…” 

“Well I didn’t mean it was  _ that  _ easy.” 

  
  



	3. Chapter Three, The Founding of a City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer recalls the destruction of two cities that led the building of his own, he also has to deal with a teenage Charlie, unhappy with her situation.

**|____XxX____|**

**Pentagram City**

Here I sat, a monstrous creature in my newly planted orchard, it was a small comfort. Existence continued as normal, demons and fiends pulling themselves free from the rivers that birthed them and the howls of tortured souls rang out across the wastelands of hell. I was despondent, their screams meant nothing to me, to taste their agony was ash in my mouth. Even Cain failed to rouse me from my depressions, although at this point he was truly pitiful and had lost what little sanity he had remaining, a screaming wretch. 

I would watch the world of mortals, to my shame I grew a bitter envy of their accomplishments, the cities that they would build, and the innovations and creations such a limited creature could posses. Although in hindsight it was this envy that would shape everything. I had a plan and began to visit the priests and other holy men, of two cities, Sodom and Gomorrah. Some ignored me too tempered were their beliefs, the weaker ones fell to my command and I told them to spread my ten commandments; 

**Here is my first Commandment: swear upon God’s name as often as you can.**

**Grant your body with as many delights as possible; there isn’t any other heaven.**

**Come by my house anytime: it is the pub and the brothel.**

**If you wish me to remember you, cover yourself with vain glory.**

**Despise all poor people and love nothing but gold and silver.**

**If you have nothing for yourself, take it from another, and give nothing back.**

**Should you father argue with you make him fear you.**

**Use wine for gambling instead of holy mass.**

**Believe in witchcraft and violence: your will shall be fulfilled.**

**Would you be short of money you shall take if from the Church.**

They flocked to the words like a baby pig suckling to its mother, greed and debauchery were all that needed to be promised and soon the holy temples were sacked and burnt, men, women and animals fornicated on the streets and the cities became a blight upon Gods earth.

I spoke through my clerics that soon, they would be in my embrace, and they would be an eternal city, a place to relish the delights of body and sin, for I knew that God would not sit idly whilst I spread my influence on his land. When it finally came, it was from holy men, they tried to find any good soul left in either city the final chance that God would offer, when they failed to find a single soul it spelt their fate. 

Even I felt it, sat where I was. God’s fury and judgement, he rained fire and brimstone and turned the cities upside down and smote the very foundations. To my delight the mortals did not scream or try to flee, they opened their arms wide and celebrated for their ascension was here. I gathered them all, the souls of the sinful, children women and men. It must have been hundreds of years since I moved last, stretching my ruinous form I met them at the edges of my trees. They screamed and cried at the fallen angel before them, some were driven mad… I found this to be unacceptable for what I needed. 

I could shape the surrounding land, I could create creatures born from my desires. So I shaped my own body, a new body, a magnificent body if I do say. I could walk among them as a slim pale skinned ‘man’. I kept my eyes and voice of course, as I spoke all fell silent. 

“Build a palace worthy of me, raise the stones to give me glory. Once this task has been done, build yourselves a city that will last forever and be eternal.” 

So Pentagram City was founded, for you see it occurred to me that I would be a warden of a desolate wasteland for all eternity, perhaps as God had intended for me. I rejected this, for it bored me, now there would be a city every sinner could call home and with it, they would create and bring comforts and vices that all could partake in. I would not need to eternally damn them if they did it themselves. As long as they all knew their place underneath my feet. I couldn’t care what became of them. 

I had one last task as the architects and builders began the foundations for my eternal palace, The first piece of my castle I would place myself, I took a broken Cain and mixed his body with the mortar. He would become the foundation stone that my entire empire would weigh down upon until the end of time. To my delight I am happy to say that he’s still there. My legions of demons changed much like their master, the weak took the forms of the Imps you see today many of whom remained in my service as retainers. The stronger and more Independent I left to their own devices, most still tormented souls, but because they chose to not by my command. The overlords, the strongest and smartest came to the same realizations that I did, humanity could be used as a tool, they caved out cadres of followers those who would work for them and in return would be provided safety against the other demons. An economy was born, no rules or laws amongst them only my word was beyond reproach.

For the first time in a long time I felt excited, In later years invention and improvements almost matched the mortal world… for the businessman and the taxmen were greedy and often they found themselves in hell and working for me, their expertise used in my city. 

**|____XxX____|**

“Dad! Stop writing I want to talk to you!” Lucifer looked up from his desk and put his quill down, he rested both hands on the wood and looked at his young teenage daughter. She had a small pony tail on the back of her head, keeping her blonde hair up tight, she was wearing a black corset done tightly, and the bottom puffed out into a dress similarly dark that stopped just shy of the floor. 

“Daughter, I believe the first thing you should do is knock before entering.” Charlie scowled and muttered something under her breath, it was a shame that Lucifer could hear everything in his palace.

“Prick.” he feigned ignorance.

“What was that Charlotte?”

“Nothing…” She took a step back and knocked in an overly exaggerated manner on the door. 

“Please come in Daughter, what can I do for you?” She stepped back in rolling her eyes and crossing her arms looking unimpressed. Lucifer kept a Stony face, if his daughter wanted something she needed to learn to be better at asking nicely. He wondered how long this ‘phase’ was going to last.

“I want to go out.”

“No.” The answer was simple, but Charlie screwed up her face in anger and started shouting.

“That’s not fair! You can go out whenever you want!” 

“That’s because I command all here.” Charlie was having none of it.

“Bullshit, you were just here first, if someone else got here before you, they would make all the rules!”

_ This place was created for me foolish daughter so of course I was first. _

“I don’t appreciate your tone, daughter.” 

“Well I don’t  _ appreciate  _ being stuck here in this prison! I want to go out and meet people my own age!” Her anger was rising, and she was pacing up and down the room on the other side of the desk as she ranted. Lucifer’s own voice stayed the same level it always did and it seemed to infuriate his daughter more and more. 

“You are here for your own safety, Once you have learnt enough and are old enough you can leave as you please”

“Yeah and being home-schooled by that bunch of Imps sucks, they never let me do anything fun!” 

“That’s because you don’t do what they ask of you. You fail to comply you get punished, daughter, did you not learn anything from me?”

“I dunno dad, I hardly see you! You’re either cooped up here or out! Even mom gets to leave! She sings! Why can’t I join her? I love singing!”

“Because its not safe for you there. You are too naive.” Charlie had never really grown out of her innocent streak, and she was too young, it wasn’t a question that was up for debate, there were plenty of monsters out there that would jump at the chance to get their hands on a young thing like her. Whilst Lucifer could see almost all, he wasn’t all-seeing, and he could guarantee a painful eternity for those that would hurt his daughter, but the damage would still be done. Charlie was shouting again and it seemed to be increasing.

“I’m NOT NAIVE! You just don’t put any faith in me! BECAUSE YOU DON’T KNOW ME,  **YOU’RE NEVER THERE FOR ME!** ” She had grabbed a book from a nearby bookcase and launched it as hard as she could straight at him. It ignited and spluttered into ash and disappeared before it even made contact with him. Shame really, that was a first edition Charles Dickens and as Lucifer recalled Charlie always enjoyed A Christmas carol. As the ash cleared Charlie came back into view arm still extended from the throw, her chest heaving, and she had brilliant red eyes and small horns had emerged from the top of head. 

Lucifer waited, Charlie blinked a few times and as the reality of what she had done set it, she clasped a hand over her mouth, horns shrunk back down and her eyes returned to normal. 

“I-I didn’t mean to… I’m… I’m” Tears had begun to form, and she ran round the desk Lucifer rotated his chair round as Charlie launched herself into a hug.

“I’m sorry dad!” She clung around his white suit tightly and pressed her head against his chest, he spoke softly and patted her back a couple of times. 

“I know.” She squeezed tighter and sniffed loudly. 

“I don’t know what came over me… I was so angry…. I just…”

“Lost control daughter, I know that feeling well.” Charlie sniffed and looked up at him. 

“Really, you?” He smiled at her. 

“Well in my youth perhaps.” Charlie pulled away from him and it allowed Lucifer to reach inside his jacket and offer her his handkerchief. His teary daughter reached out and took it, wiping her face and blowing her nose.

“Thanks…” She went to hand it back to him, but he shook his head looking at the damp mess on it.

“Clean it before returning it to me,” She retracted the hand.

“Okay dad.” Lucifer continued.

“This doesn’t change my answer,” Charlie looked sadly at him.

“I know dad.” Lucifer nodded,

“Now go clean up properly,” She moved towards the exit, just before shutting the door she called back.

“Love you, dad,” Lucifer looked straight into her eyes as she stood by the exit. 

“I know.” Her face fell as she shut the door. 

XXX

It was during the evening meal, Lucifer and Lilith sat in the grand dining room, Imps brought forward plates on the finest silverware one could imagine and laid an unbelievable feast before them. The smells and sights were beyond divine and this was another little pleasure Lucifer couldn’t help but indulge. So much waste for such a small family, it was decadent. The space reserved for Charlie remained empty, she had refused to come down for dinner stating that she ‘Wasn't hungry’ Lucifer played with his food, poking a piece of meat around his plate with his delicate three-pronged fork. Lilith looked up at her husband and raised an eyebrow.

“What’s got you so down Luci?” He finally speared the food and ate it.

“I wonder when our daughter will stop being so disobedient…” Lilith gave him a long disapproving stare.

“Hopefully never, seriously is that a question to ask around me?” Lucifer paused momentarily,

“It was different with you, It was understandable… She just can’t see what I do is for her benefit.” Lilith scoffed and rolled her eyes.

“I love you dear, but your head can get stuck up your own ass sometimes. She’s rebelling because it’s you telling her no.” Lucifer took a small sip from a crystal wine glass before looking into his wife sparkling eyes again. 

“You agreed that it was for the best too.” She smiled softly and almost sympathetically back.

“I did, but Luci, you mean the world to her, you’re the voice of authority in her life so its always going to be you.” 

“Well if it makes me the Villain, so be it. I’ve been viewed as far worse.” Lilith laughed softy.

“Don’t be so melodramatic” 

Lucifer was about to make a witty retort before something disturbed him and his head instinctively twitched towards the perimeter of the palace. He dabbed his mouth with his napkin and stood up.

“I’m going to collect our daughter, I will be back shortly.” Lilith looked quizzically at him before a look of understanding spread across her face as she looked in the direction he had stared in. 

“Ah… okay. Don’t be too hard on her Luci.”

“We’ll see.” 

“Promise me.”

“... Fine, I promise.” With that he left his wife to continue her meal, It didn’t take long to cross the outside grounds to the perimeter wall that surrounded the palace on all sides. He could hear Charlie before seeing her.

“Ow, ow, ow. Goddammit!” Charlie was lying face down on the ground right next to the large wall, she was wrapped in what appeared to be a twisting thorn vine that was creeping tighter and tighter around her as she tried feebly to wiggle free. 

“The walls are enchanted, daughter.”

“Shit!… Hi dad.... Yeah, I figured.” She attempted to roll over to look at him but the thorns had already rooted and pinned her in place face down. 

“You know if you were anyone else those vines would have pulled you down into the foundations by now.”

“Guess I’m the lucky one… Could you help, this really hurts, please?” 

“What have you learnt?” Charlie was silent for a moment and winced as the vines twisted around more.

“That no matter what, I can’t leave until you say I can.” Lucifer stood straight and still didn’t move to help, he spoke again. 

“Good, will you remember it?”

“Yes.”

“Would you like to join your mother and I for dinner before it gets too cold?”

“... Yes please.” Without a word or a movement the tangling vines, loosened and disappeared into the floor. Charlie gasped and rolled over, the few grazes that the thorns had given her were already healing over, she held out her hand for her father to help her up with, but he had already turned and began walking back to the castle.

“Hurry Charlotte, you don’t want to disappoint your mother.” She sighed and pushed herself up and started walking quickly to catch up with him.

“No dad, I don’t.” 


	4. Chapter Four, How I Met Your Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer gets ready for his daughters birthday, and recalls the time he met his wife for the first time.

He stood outside in the dark red hallway, cane by his side Lucifer raised his free hand up past the piece of paper stuck to the door, In big colourful letters it spelt out ‘Charlie’ Lucifer still hated that nickname. He knocked three times and waited, there was yelp of surprise, shuffling and the door opened. Charlie was more and more like her mother every day, a beauty beyond compare, although perhaps Lucifer was a little biased, Charlie still had his eyes though, and they were wide with surprise at finding her father on the other side of her door. 

She was wearing a white shirt with a small ruffle at the front topped off with a small black bow, thin straps led down to the dark red dress that accompanied it. 

“Dad?” 

“Good evening Charlotte, may I come in?”

“Oh, sure.” She stepped back and allowed the door to open fully she skipped back and jumped onto the bed, an open pad of paper and some colouring crayons spread all over the sheets. Lucifer’s eye twitched as he moved into the room, this was Charlie’s space and as such he had given her the freedom to decorate as she chose, but everything was so bright. Sky blue walls and a white ceiling. 

Charlie had drawn the outline of clouds on the ceiling and most had little smiling faces looking down at the occupants of the room, one wall had a feature painting of a large rainbow that arched high. From one corner and spanning the entire length or the wall. White furniture in the corners and her large white, four-poster bed had floral patterns twisting and entwining the way up the woodwork. Charlie’s cream shaded pillows had various stuffed animals around them and other plushies’ were piled in a small corner neatly, the ones on the bed were clearly in favour currently and would be cuddled with during the night.

Charlie was watching as her father stepped into the centre of the room looking around, he seemed to inspect some of the many drawings that were hung up. The princess loved to draw and it kept her busy when she had nothing else to do. She was nervous this was the first time Lucifer had been to see her in her own room in years, and it was probably no coincidence that tomorrow was her eighteenth birthday. She felt a small amount of dread, had her father come here to give her the worse news possible?

“So… what’s up dad?” Lucifer snapped his attention back to his daughter, the worry was plain on her face and Lucifer internally disapproved. Charlie needed to mask her emotions better, others souls will take advantage if she doesn’t.

“As I’m sure you are aware, tomorrow marks your eighteenth birthday, and the time I said that you can visit Pentagram city.” Charlie didn’t say anything but nodded, in truth it was one of the most exciting things she was looking forward too. Lucifer continued, Charlie couldn’t look at him any more and stared at her work in progress drawing, a pink fluffy unicorn dancing on a rainbow. 

_ Please don’t say I can’t go, please don’t say I can’t go. _

She thought over and over again in her head.

“I’m here to give you your birthday gift and conditions about going out.” Charlie’s head snapped out immediately, and she ran over and wrapped arms around Lucifer, he didn’t budge but smiled at her happy face.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

“You haven’t even heard what they are yet.” Charlie giggled.

“It doesn’t matter you’re still letting me go!”

Lucifer sighed, clearly Charlie was not a dealmaker yet. He moved over to the pile of cute cuddly toys and picked two similar out, horned little goats demons with adorable eyes and noses, these would do.

“Dad, what are you doing with Razzle and Dazzle?” Charlie looked on with curiosity as Lucifer brought them to the centre of the room threw them in the air where they stopped, suspended a good four feet off the ground. A dark shadow seemed to coil out of base of Lucifer’s staff and like a dark constricting serpent began to wrap itself around both toys. A language unknown to all but a few ancient beings whispered across the room and a strangely hot wind picked up causing the paper stuck to the walls to flutter in place. Charlie blinked a few times she watched as fabric turned into fur and the glass eyes turned wet and blinked, when it was over two goats stood timidly in the room and turned to look at Charlie. She had her mouth open and Lucifer smiled at the surprise.

“They’re… REAL!?” Charlie basically launched herself off the bed to wrap arms around both of them and squealed with delight as they happily hugged her back and started to lick at her face. 

“ **I LOVE THEM!** ” She continued to laugh and roll around as Razzle and Dazzle seemed to be tickling Charlie both of them beaming at her. Her laughter became more desperate.

“Stop, stop I can’t… breathe” They both stepped back and waited looking rather happy with themselves. Charlie managed to get off the floor and threw her arms around her father.

“Thank you so much! I love you dad!” He patted the top of her head,

“You’re welcome Charlotte, now for those conditions.” She nodded and released herself from the hug and sat down, Razzle and Dazzle nuzzled into her legs, and she smiled down at both of them stroking their heads. 

“These two will be your chaperones going outside, don’t try to stop them they will always be there, they may make you avoid certain areas, do not try to fight them on this, if you do I will have you brought back here, do you understand?” His instructions were clear as was what would happen if Charlie disobeyed. 

“... Yes Dad.” 

“That’s all daughter, have an enjoyable rest of the evening, I’ll see you tomorrow morning. I believe your mother has attempted to bake something.” He went to leave and Charlie called out.

“Hey, dad?”

“Yes Charlotte?”

“Thank you.” She was staring at him with starry eyes, a smile twitched on his face, and he nodded before striding out and closing the door behind himself. 

**|____XxX____|**

**Meeting Lilith**

I want to make this perfectly clear, I am recording my perspective of meeting my dearest wife Lilith, I do not doubt that she believes something else transpired, so I would ask that you do not repeat what I write;

It was such a pleasure to know that vanity and pride were both such condemnable sins, it allowed me find talented artists, chefs and craftsmen. My palace was complete and filled with such perfect works of art. I spent many days wandering through my city after its construction, strangely being amongst the souls of the damned allowed me to find clarity. It was harder to hate humanity after all they were imperfect creatures, to sin and fall from grace was simply to be human, it was in their nature and nothing more. How could I hate a creature for simply being itself? Instead, the blame should rest, at the feet of its creator. Humanity was a mistake but it was not their mistake to make.

I still kept myself out of their affairs, let them fight and torture each other, occasionally I would visit one of my overlord’s, they were adapting fast as I knew they would and the many industries that they oversaw were flourishing. Everyone had something that someone else wanted, this brings me perfectly to when I first saw her.

I found myself curiously entering a place for drinking and fornication. There she was, sat down as elegant as she ever is, demons and men were crowded around her, each compelled to rain gifts by her feet, begging for the attentions of such a lovely creature. Now this piqued my interest, for even demons did the same, something I thought impossible, to control my creatures, but here was one doing it effortlessly. 

Lilith of course, paid none of her ‘suitors’ any form of attention, and they soon would leave, searching for greater gifts to give to her or fighting one another for the right to have her first, pitiful all of them. When I stood before as a man she turned and smiled, asking 

‘What gifts do you bring to honour me with?’ I couldn’t deny that her witchcraft was strong, but it was nothing but a rain drop in the ocean of my might.

‘I bring you nothing, for I cannot honour that which I do not know.’

The facade that shrouded herself with was dropped, and I revelled in the panic, It was always enjoyable to find someone utterly thwarted, but my curiosity bade me to find more about this creature. I asked for her name, she gave it and I invited her to my palace.

‘Now that I know you, may I offer you a meal in which to honour your name?’

She accepted gracefully of course, although I do believe that once she realized it was the lord and master of hell, she couldn’t refuse. Taking her back, we spoke over a meal that was so delicious she never imagined it could exist here in damnation. I soon learnt why I was so enraptured by her being, she was God-touched, It was like a scent just out of memory. 

Created by God to be Adam’s first wife, she had refused to be subservient to him, that they were created together and should be equals was her argument. She left the Eden and made her way into the wilds of earth. She despised God almost as much as myself, the injustice she felt she suffered because she was supposed to be a servant and not a ruler. I was overcome with a feeling that I couldn’t understand at the time, but I saw something in her that I understood. So for the first time since my banishment, since hell was created I told a mortal soul of my beginnings and my fall. 

She bedded me on that dining room table that very night, I could not deny her it. I offered her a place at my side, and in return I gave her the freedom and power that she was denied in life. We’ve been together ever since, in the beginning it was strange, Lilith was the only soul who didn’t fear me, and oh, how she would berate me in private. I found it endearing but not surprising that she held such strong convictions. I will make a point of stating that she never spoke to me so informally in public, it’s like she was created to fill the role of a queen, she played the part and together we ruled united.

A pointless formality, but it was centuries later when I asked her to become my wife, she laughed at the idea, saying that if what we were doing was already marriage. I agreed of course, but we still took the part of creating a last name that we both shared. ‘Magne’ was my idea, Lilith called it vain but took it with a smile regardless. 

On our ‘wedding’ night she asked If I had kept any secrets from her, I told her that my very body was a secret, She asked to see the truth, so I revealed to her the colossal twisted form of a ruined fallen angel. She did not scream or run and instead touched her hand to my face and kissed me saying,

‘No matter what you look like, you’ll always be beautiful to me.” 

**|____XxX____|**

“Happy Birthday Charlie!” Charlie beamed at her mother as she slid a cake down on the table in front of her, iced with colourful flowers and swirls, candles were lit on its surface.

“Thanks mom, Love you!” Lilith bent over and kissed the top of Charlie’s forehead earning a smile from the birthday princess. Lucifer watched from his seat at the table. 

“I love you too darling, now blow out your candles!” With a mighty huff, Charlie blew hard and went red in the face attempting to blow out all the candles, but she succeeded in one go, Lilith clapped her hands together. 

“You get to make a wish now!” Charlie grinned and her eyes shifted for a moment towards Lucifer before she closed them tightly.

“Done it!” 

“Now, Charlie you get to cut the cake! Make sure to give your father and me a piece, you can’t eat it all!” Charlie laughed again and eyed the cake hungrily before taking the knife and carefully beginning to carve a slice out. Lucifer’s smile was interrupted when a smartly dressed Imp opened the door and bowed before him,

“M-My Lord, there is a visitor asking to see you…” 

“Impossible, I would know if someone had entered the palace grounds.” He turned his attention the imp that was foolish enough to lie to him, and he paused the creature looked positively terrified and it wasn’t because of him.

“L-lord, he’s already in the entrance hall.” Lucifer suddenly stood up, 

“I will be right back, please save me some cake daughter,” Charlie nodded as she continued to cut and Lilith’s smile faltered as Lucifer left quickly. 

Cane in hand his suit straightened itself as he marched straight to the entrance hall, the doors flew open by themselves as he approached, and he winced at the golden nimbus of light that greeted him. He blinked several times as his eyes adjusted. 

“Hello Lucifer…” The archangel Gabriel looked at him as one might if they had just found half a worm in their apple. Lucifer snarled, and gripped his cane tightly. 

For Charlie and Lilith there was an almighty groaning of stone and creaking of wood, 

“Mom, what’s that?” The doors to the dining room had begun to warp and the locks melted away revealing nothing but single piece of solid wood, Thick thorny vines burst through the floor and embedded themselves around the door frames and wove themselves in and around each other as they bulked the doors, the great stain glassed window that flooded the dining hall with light shuddered as rock and bone was pushed up from the ground below, skeletal hands grasping around the edges of the window as the last vestige of light was blocked out. Lilith moved quickly and hugged Charlie, the entire room had begun to writhe and distort, like a great awakening beast. 

“I don’t know sweetheart, but your father will be back soon.”

The palace itself was coming to life to protect that which Lucifer held dearest. 

With a growl Lucifer lunged, discarding his form like a wrapper. The twisted Angel moved at a blinding pace, with a small smile Gabriel opened out both hands in a show of humility and the golden radiance increased tenfold, Lucifer let out a howl as the holy light scorched his ruined flesh.

“Be still Vengeful one, I am simply a humble messenger. This is an image of me only.” Lucifer backed off to the edge of the hall shielding his eyes with his arm and laughed.

“Of course you would never come here yourself!” The light began to lessen and Lucifer could see again, the searing pain lessened.

“I am to bring a message only fallen one,” Lucifer twisted mouth was formed in soundless rage. 

“Then give it!” 

“Too many souls have come to inhabit hell, Our mighty father has degreed that this must be rectified.” Lucifer was for once, stunned.

“What lunacy is this? Does God fear that I have the souls to raise an army and cast heaven down?” 

“It matters not.” Lucifer let out a loud and cruel laugh.

“This means that he is failing, can you not see that brother? If too many souls are here then humanity is truly damned! HE IS WRONG!” Gabriel did not raise his voice, he could not be swayed into an argument with the great deceiver. 

“It is not our place to question the all mighty’s judgement, or the tests that he places upon humanity.” 

“Has he carved out your reason and replaced it with insanity?” Lucifer wasn’t surprised, but still despised how blind all of his former brothers and sisters clearly were. 

“I could ask the same of you Lucifer, but this is not why I am here. I am to inform you of the cleanse.”

They would come to his domain, flaunting their arrogance and now tell him what would happen in his realm, the floor fractured beneath his rage, he spat.

“Then tell me!” Gabriel looked at him with a patronizing smile. 

“Once every year, a host will descend to destroy the souls of the damned.”

“Destroy?” Lucifer had tried his damnedest in the early parts of hells history to destroy a soul, it was impossible or, so he thought. 

“God in his almighty wisdom has bestowed a new creation with the power to send souls to oblivion.”

“What of my demons?”

“If they are in the way, they will be slaughtered, but they matter not.” Lucifer clawed hand raked down a wall leaving burning marks in its passage. 

“What of my family!?” Gabriel paused and looked straight up as if getting an answer from a voice that Lucifer could not hear.

“Your family will be spared.” He wouldn’t show it but relief ached inside Lucifer.

“Then when will this start?” 

“It already has, goodbye Lucifer, I doubt we will see each other again.” the light flickered and was gone, leaving Lucifer alone in a hall, He sprinted forwards and tore the front door straight off its hinges as he stared out into the open sky. He could see them from here, Stone and grey shapes, mimicry of the forms of angels descending from a rift in the sky. Then the screaming started in the city beyond and Lucifer sighed. 

The door to the dining room trembled and melted away into nothing but black tar as a thin and sharply dressed Lucifer stepped into the room holding a candelabra to illuminate the darkness.

“DAD!” Both Charlie and Lilith ran to him and piled into a hug, Lilith had a worried look on her face as she embraced her husband. Lucifer had a smile on his.

“Sorry for concerning you both.”

“What happened dad?” He took a moment before answering his daughter.

“Nothing that you need to concern yourself with, it is not a worry for you. Now I would love to try some of that cake your mother baked.”

  
  



	5. Chapter Five, Princess Charlotte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer reflects back on starting a family.
> 
> He deals with Charlie's growing conscience

“Why don’t you **do** something!” Charlie looked on at her father, he was supposed to have all the answers, but recently he just locked himself in his study day and night, well not recently… more like the last century. Lucifer stared at his daughter, why did she care so much?

“There’s nothing to be done, Charlotte.”

“How can you say that? Every year _your_ people are slaughtered! You’re not even looking for a solution, How can you sit idly by? How!” Lucifer leaned back against his desk chair, When did Charlie become so passionate about others?

“Because, Charlotte it’s their sin that led them here, let them deal with the consequences.” How many times have they had the same argument, going round and round endlessly.

“How can you be so callous dad? Why can’t you even try to help? What about redemption? What if we tried to help them get better, if they got to go to heaven then there wouldn’t need to be purges any more!” Lucifer placed a hand to his face and rubbed his temple.

“Charlotte, not this again.”

“Yes dad, **this again!** ” Charlie was getting more worked up, Lucifer’s apathy to this situation since it started had done nothing but upset and anger the princess, Lucifer removed his fingers from his temples and leaned forward again resting his elbows against the desk he formed a pyramid with his hands, he spoke calmly, he already knew that his truth would be rejected, but he still tried to get through to his daughter.

“Daughter, they cannot be redeemed, they are corrupt, they live, they fall and their souls end up in hell, you cannot redeem the already damned.”

“Well, some get into heaven, what about them?” She stared at him intently.

“The insane? The madmen who pretend to hear God’s voice when he stopped speaking eons ago? They are broken souls already based off an imperfect design.” Charlie shook her head dismissively, just as Lucifer knew she would. Charlie didn’t have the age or experiences to truly understand. 

“I can't believe that, I won't! If you can’t find it in your heart to help them, then I will! Just stay here and brood, see if I care!” The door slammed and Charlie was gone leaving Lucifer alone with his thoughts, Charlie’s arguments were becoming more frequent but Lucifer’s stance had never changed, it was like Charlie was trying desperately to get him to change his mind. He knew that his daughter had spoken to Lilith, he hadn’t asked his wife what it was about, if she wished to share it, that would be her choice. 

He reached down and with a flick of his fingers the drawer to his desk whirled and clicked as it unlocked for its master, he opened it pulling out his book and resting it on the desks surface. It had been forgotten for so long, his interest in it dwindled. He re-read his last few entries and his mind wandered to his daughter. 

**|____XxX____|**

**My Daughter**

I could bore you with details of the centuries Lilith and I spent together, Hell grew prosperous and industry was a boon, there were worse places to be eternally bound. I feel like you deserve the right to know about your beginnings, daughter. However, all I can ask is that you keep this information private, you would risk much harm both to us and yourself. The greed and foolishness of humanity should never be taken lightly. 

I knew your mother was unhappy, after being around her for so long it was easy to pick up on a forced smile and a genuine one, the latter becoming increasingly rarer. I tried in my own way I suppose to lift her spirits, I held grand balls, social soirée’s and had a theatre built, so she could sing to an enraptured audience. When all of these failed I asked her where the fault lay? She was dismissive and gave me no answers. 

I had become a reflection of her, I began to feel despondent, my might and power meant nothing to solve the problems of someone who I had come to care deeply for, what good was I as a ruler if I couldn’t solve this, an issue in my own household. I am flawed daughter, I cannot claim to be otherwise I am not so vain to claim perfection. I sought the knowledge of what had gnawed at Lilith, I pursued it and in doing so, I betrayed my wife’s confidence and her privacy. So I waited for her to sleep and performed rites and dark magic to see into her soul, for that is something that could not lie or hide from me.

It is with great shame that I did this, but at least I had learnt the truth. When she was alive Lilith wished nothing more than to have a child, but with Adam left behind in Eden loneliness and desperation had set in, she had returned to the garden where she had left him and saw Eve nursing the first human baby.

I could feel her emotions, do not think badly of her, a terrible jealousy had set in and at night she stole the baby. Leaving with it, she tried her best to care for it in the wilds of earth hoping that this would fill the void in her existence. Unfortunately without its mother the infant grew sick, and worry outweighed her need of a child, so she returned the baby to Eden, it was too late and the baby died in Eve’s arms and Lilith fled once more unable to face what she had done.

She was cursed from that moment on, to be barren on that earth. She turned to witchcraft out of desperation attempting to lure future men to her, futile attempts. She would perform ritual after ritual, brewing concoctions and elixirs, making sacrifices but nothing would work, when she finally died, it was with a life of regret weighing her down. The eternal torment of being in hell did not help, there is no procreation down here, my demons are soulless things and could breed, but humans need a soul and without life a new one can never be created.

Lilith strength could never be doubted, she hid so much behind a smile and grace, and I will never lose my respect for her. 

So now that I knew, It did not take me long to make a choice that I have never once come to regret. I took her dancing the next day, she loved to waltz and I had grown a particular fondness for it as well. That night during our copulation without her knowledge I had torn a piece of my being free and willingly, I gave it to her. It is a bittersweet sensation, I knew I would never be as strong again but the price was worth it. 

That’s not to say I was weak, before my power stretched out above to an endless sky, but now I could see the ceiling, I had limited myself and I knew what this could mean. It took months before Lilith found out. At first the nausea and fatigue started, and she believed herself ill, I would make her meals myself and I sat by her bedside. Her smile that I would be so doting for just an illness was pleasant. 

A few months had passed when it finally came, it was morning and as we rose from slumber she stood in front of her mirror looking at the start of her baby bump, the start of you Charlotte. Your mother is not a fool, she had pieced together the other symptoms that had lasted far longer than any standard illness should have done. She was trembling like a terrified child when she asked me if she was pregnant.

When I confirmed she was, it was the first time I had ever seen my wife cry, and she clung to me for over three days weeping and thanking me over and over. This is one of my most treasured moments, to see first hand what it was to give someone their true hearts desire, not fuelled by greeds or lust. She had never asked me for this, and it is why I gave it to her. From that moment on I have never once seen my wife hide behind a false smile. 

Lilith chose the name Charlotte as soon as I informed her it would be a girl, and I had acquired the services of several tailors to start making clothes. We announced to the realm that a Princess would be born, I felt such a strong sensation of pride, standing by my wife and soon to be daughter.

My wife handled the labour and birth with a grace I had come to expect, although I would have not cared if she hadn’t, she may not have looked it, but she confided with me of her nerves and fears. Such a tiny little thing and drawing the very first breath, Baby Charlotte cried, an innocent creature crying out in hell, it was unique and something I had never heard before. Lilith fell in love the moment she saw you, such a strong instinct to love and protect, and she cradled our child like nothing else in the universe mattered. 

It’s a strange feeling, to know that I had been instantly and irrevocably replaced as the most important thing in Lilith’s heart. I would never allow myself to make the mistake of getting my wife to choose between us, as it was something I could never win. Lilith asked if I wished to hold my daughter for the first time, I cradled you so gently, afraid that I might break you, the babies tears dried, and you stared at me with wide eyes. I can still remember the feeling as a whole hand wrapped its way around my little finger and squeezed, almost as if you were making sure I was real. I was, and my existence was forever changed. 

**|____XxX____|**

Charlie had remained distant from Lucifer for several days after their fight, He had expected her to be hold up in her room or visiting her new partner. Whilst she did go out it seemed more determined than just a social call. The truth came out several days later, he was in his study reading a dystopian novel. 

_Why did it have to be big brother? Surely Father would have made more sense._

There was a single knock at the door and it opened before Lucifer could answer, Charlie was standing on the other side straight backed and looking stiffly at him, she was wearing an outdoor coat wrapped tightly. He closed the book and placed it down.

“Yes daughter?” Charlie took in a deep breath before speaking out, she was looking at him, but she wasn’t focused on him, she had clearly been rehearsing this for some time.

“I can’t live here any more. I have to do something to try to help… I’m leaving.” Lucifer’s eyes narrowed a fraction.

“What, pray tell do you intend to do to ‘help’?” Charlie faltered slightly before continuing,

“I-I’m going to build a place that helps rehabilitates sinners! I'm going to help them get into heaven.” Lucifer blinked slowly.

“If you plan to follow a fruitless exploit, then you will only disappoint yourself… and me.” Charlie looked like she had been slapped.

“Is that all I am to you? A disappointment.” Lucifer had risen out of his chair and started to step round his desk, Charlie took a step back, and she was crying.

“Bye… Dad.” She slammed the door shut and Lucifer could feel her footfalls running down the corridor away. He pursed his lips a disappointment was rising out of his stomach. Moving through his palace he could feel when Charlie had left the grounds, he wondered if she would ever come back. Lucifer found his wife sitting quietly in the ball room, she was writing song music and gently singing to herself as she composed.

“Charlotte has decided to leave.” Lucifer moved closer to stand just by his wife, she didn’t look up and continued to jot on the sheet music.

“I know Luci, she told me.” Lucifer furrowed his brow.

“What did you tell her?” 

“I told her that I loved her no matter what choices she made and I will always support her even if I’m not around much… Did you support her?” She had paused and her eyes slid over to stare at him, he wasn’t about to lie.

“No I did not.” her hand came out quickly and slapped him cleanly across the face, it didn’t shift at all, he didn’t recoil or move an inch. But Lilith was standing up now and staring down at her husband.

“She needed you to support her! She needed that!” Lucifer shook his head.

“I wasn’t about to support a doomed project, I’ve been around the souls of the damned far longer than she has… it won’t work.”

“Did you not hear me? It doesn’t matter about what it is, Charlie needed you to support **her!** She needs to know you love her!” Lucifer stared at his wife.

“She knows.” Lilith rolled her eyes.

“Does she? You don’t show it, our daughter, our **wonderful** daughter wears her heart on her sleeve, she’s not like you Luci!” 

“Perhaps then, Charlotte will view me as a figure who is vilified, she will try as hard as she can to prove me wrong.” Lilith looked sadly at him and turned back to her sheet music.

“She’s going to have plenty of doubters already, but she only had one father… What’s done is done.” With nothing more to say, Lucifer left his wife in peace he knew that his presence would only aggravate her for now, and he would give her time to cool down. 

***

How many months had it been? The palace seemed emptier and quiet without Charlie’s laughter or light footsteps running up and down the halls. Lucifer had heard that his daughter would be appearing on the news to announce her passion project, he was sat down in front of a massive screen and turned it over to the news. The segment hadn’t started it yet, so he muted it. He could barely contain himself at the hollow and empty news that was displayed. Puff pieces and other useless articles just designed to get viewings, nothing substantial or useful. He lounged back on the sofa. He was alone tonight, his wife was out performing her latest album. That was another thing he disliked, there something far more personal and exciting about seeing someone perform a song knowing you’ll never hear that exact same performance again, each time it would always be slightly different, but now with CD’s and digital music on the TV you could watch the same show again and again. The magic was gone. He blinked as the commercials had just finished and his daughter had appeared on screen.

The female news caster had introduced her as Charlotte and Lucifer smiled. He watched as his daughter floundered with her presentation, and he shook his head, she should have practised more… Then the song started, so much like her mother… he was grateful that Razzle and Dazzle were still by her side. She was a showman at heart, and Lucifer knew of the joy of being flashy and larger than life. His face fell when the laughter started, did they think his daughter a joke? How many others were watching this across the city? How many others were laughing?

“Oh… Charlotte.” He shook his head as his daughter had launched herself into a fight live on the news… Where did the fire come from? He pressed a button on the controller and the TV turned off. Standing he decided he wanted a walk through his gardens, the evening was quiet, and he sighed to himself. It was a few hours before the rumbling of a car on the drive indicated the return of his wife, deciding to greet her Lucifer moved over to where the car door had opened and Lilith emerged, she had a worried look on her face and had her phone clutched in her hand. 

“You need to listen to this.” She practically led him by the arm and dragged him inside. Turning on the loudspeaker she replayed the voicemail she had received.

“Hey Mom. Um, I know I keep calling, and you must be busy. Really busy. But um, the interview didn’t go well and... I don’t know if I’m going to make a difference. I don’t know what I’m doing. I could really use some advice, Mom. I think Dad was right about me. A-anyway, I’ll stop talking before this gets long. Love you! Bye.”

“Motivate her into trying to prove you wrong? It doesn’t work so well when you always seem to be right Luci!” Lucifer stared at the phone and was unsure how to answer, so Lilith did it for him.

“You are going to for once, stop acting distant and aloof and just treat our daughter, like she deserves to be treated, show her you care… I don’t care how you do it, just do it! Got it?”

“Yes love.” He walked quickly away and headed straight to his office, pulling out his book he turned it to the last page and scribbled something down quickly, before straightening up he moved straight out into the hall way and opened a window leading out to the city. He lifted the book to his face and whispered into it.

“Find my daughter.” He then threw it hard into the open sky before a gust of strange wind seemed to pick it up and it danced away caught in the gust.

***

Charlie was in her room at the hotel, things were looking slightly up even if Alastor was still sketchy as fuck. At least it wasn’t a step back. She was thinking about getting some dinner before there was a loud smash as something heavy was thrown straight through her window, Charlie shrieked and shielded her face but the glass had only rained down on the floor.

“Great, are they throwing bricks now?” She moved over to the object and noticing it was a heavy bound book picked it up, it looked strangely familiar and opening the front cover she read the first page, and she almost dropped the book in shock. Taking a few steps back she sat back down a weight seemed to be pressing her down, and she started to read, frantically scanning each page as her father was presented before her in a way she had never seen. She ignored her phone buzzing and her stomach grumbling for food. She needed to read this… now. She smiled as she read about her mother. 

“How much did you change dad?” turning the last page, she expected to find just the back cover instead there was a scribbled note that was smudged in places and clearly hadn’t dried properly, and she read it, and then she cried, Charlie grabbed her keys and phone and rushed out of the door.

**|____XxX____|**

**Where is the baby that held onto my finger so tightly?**

**Where has the little girl gone dressed up as her mother?**

**Where has the child gone, so happy to show me her tricks?**

**Where is the girl so glad that her parents taught her to sing?**

**To share her cake with me,**

**To share her joy with me,**

**To share her love with me.**

**My daughter may be grown up and gone,**

**But each of these things I remember well.**

**I treasure them, as I treasure you.**

**My daughter,**

**I will always love,**

**My Charlie.**

**|____XxX____|**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Short Story but I enjoyed writing it, even with a sappy ending.


End file.
